Little Lady
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: When your Father has abandoned you alone in your house, you quickly get scared and look for him. Your screams have most certainly caught the Native Assassin's attention. Connor/Child!Reader. Short and Sweet!
1. I Have Been Found

**A/N: Hollywood Undead and Assassin's Creed. All I have to say. I suggest you listen to Hollywood Undead- Outside while reading this.**

* * *

 **Little (Y/N)'s POV**

"Papa?!" I sobbed loudly, walking around the dark house in search for my father, whom was no where to be found. There were no candles lit like they always were. My chubby hands opening doors harshly, jumping when they slammed back into the wall. I ran into my parents bedroom and flung the blankets back, seeing there was no one on the bed. I sobbed louder, pushing the closet door open. "Papa?! Where are you?!" I screamed, running out the room and downstairs once again, where I knew no one would be. But, something was different, the front door was wide open, the light of the full moon casting down on me. "Papa?" After a moment of silence, I took a step forward. A scream tore its way out my throat when a tall man appeared in the door, weapon raised in the air and a torch in front of him. Immediately turning around, I ran for the stairs, jumping up them to get to the safety of my room. Once I reached it, I slammed the door closed. Crawling my way under the bed and putting my hands over my head, whimpering to silence my sobs. "Papa..." I coughed and hiccuped, dust from the floor trying to get in my throat. I could hear footsteps come up the stairs, along with slight muttering. My hands covered my mouth, silencing what dared to come out. After a while, the door to my own opened, heavy footsteps made its way over to the bed. Bad hiding spot, bad hiding spot!

"Hey..." My eyes opened to a gentle voice in front of me. Sniffling, I crawled back a bit. Dark brown eyes flashed a look of hurt, and he held his hand out. "Sorry for scaring you, ma'am. You're in restricted area." I looked at his hand, then put my small hand in it. "My name's Ratonhnhaké:ton, but you can call me Connor, little lady." I giggled at the nickname and wrapped my hand around his finger. He smiled, reaching up and wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm (Y-Y/N)..." I whispered. Connor gently pulled me out from under the bed and stood up with me in his arm, the torch in his other hand. "Mister Connor, have you seen my Papa?" He looked down at me and sighed.

"Afraid not. I have a feeling he's patrolling with his friends to protect you if any bad guys come attacking you." Tickling my tummy, he smiled as a high pitched laughter erupted from me. My fear of the giant went away as he walked out my house, closing the door on his way out.

"You're a gentle giant." I yawned, laying my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine, patting my back gently.

"And you're a little lady." Watching my house fade in the distance, I accepted the fact that Mister Connor will be my new Papa.

 _How right I was...  
_

* * *

 **From The Assassins-** _"Sometimes people have to die for things to change." -Lessons From Assassin's Creed_


	2. I Had Been Scared

**A/N: After so many requests, I've decided to add another chapter to this story. Thank you!**

* * *

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

The woods was the best place to be with Connor by my side. We practically live in the woods. Right now, I was bundled up in the heavy coat that Ellen made for me since it was now Winter. My tiny hand held Connor's as we walked to an abandoned Church. A big, bright smile stretched across my entire face at the hares and beavers passing by. "Papa?" I piped up, looking up at the giant figure who was purposely slowing his steps so I could keep up. "Are we expecting to find anything?" I looked ahead as the Church came into view.

He nodded with a small smile. "Stolen supplies from Valley Forge. The Patriots are starving and are in need of more ammo to fend off the area." He put his hood up once we arrived at the entrance of the building. "Shh." He put a finger on his lips, indicating me to be quiet. I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded, following after him as we walked inside. Looking around, I blinked.

"Nothing's here Pa-" I screeched once a large figure jumped down from the ceiling, pinning Connor to the ground. He wore mostly blue, a tricorn hat on top of his graying hair.

"Father." My eyes went wide at the words.

"Connor. Any last words?" My hands shook as I clenched them tightly, watching as the young Assassin kicked the old man off, running over to quickly pick me up and put me on his back. My hands clenched fistfuls of his robes, gazing at the scary man to almost killed my caretaker.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?" He pointed an accusing finger at the older man who only gave us a calm face as they both walked in circles.

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king." The man turned away from us, throwing a hand to the side. "I expected naiveté. But this... The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence." Connor clenched his fists.

"But..."

"Hmm! But what?" I laughed in my mind, instead a smile came to my face, loosening my hold on Connor's shoulders.

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington." The older man sighed gently.

"Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Patcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy- which you cocked up thoroughly to start a goddamned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're better off without him." I couldn't help but pipe up, raising my head over Connor's shoulder.

"But, Mister, that's what we're here for! Church stole the supplies from the soldiers who actually need those to live and win the war!" They both stopped walking at my words, the older man seemingly glared into my soul, making me look down at the wooden floor and hide once again. "Sorry." I whispered.

"She's right, Father." Connor looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, which made me give him a bright smile back.

"Look, as much as I'd like to spar with you. Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interests are aligned." After a brief moment of silence, Connor spoke up.

"What do you propose?" I was finally put down on the ground, my hand grabbing the blue and white flab that almost touched the floor.

"A truce. Perhaps..." My eyes brightened up at the older man. This was progress, right? An Assassin and Templar stopped fighting for once? "Perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all. It also seems that _she_ is my granddaughter, as much as I hate to admit it. You could be saved from your ignorance." But, I jumped in fright once a blade popped out of his wrist. "I can kill you now if you'd prefer?" I looked up at Connor, who patted my head in a calming manner. "Excellent! Shall we be off?" The man smiled at the both of us, walking towards the entrance.

"Do you even know where Church has gone?" Connor grasped my hand, trailing after him.

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"We may be able to track him." Connor gestured his head to me. We both walked out towards the snow. Connor let go of my hand as we reached the wheel tracks, going into the woods. As I started to walk after him, I felt two taps on my head. Turning around, I smiled as the older man kneeled down to talk to me.

"And who might you be?" I shuffled my feet, clasping my hands behind my back.

"I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." A look of confusion came across the man's face.

"Where is your real father, child?" He asked, grasping my tiny hand gently.

"He disappeared when Connor first found me in my house. My Mum too. So he said he would take care of me and keep me safe!" I grinned.

"Well, I trust he has been a good _caregiver._ Haytham Kenway, Ms. (L/N). Terribly sorry if I had intimidated you." He patted my snow-covered hair, making me giggle.

"It's okay, Mister Haytham." I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes. "Thank you for not hurting Papa." He chuckled, patting my back. Pulling back, I grabbed Haytham's hand as he stood up. We both started to walk after Connor. "Ooo. Mister Haytham. Can I call you Grandpa Kenny Ken?" I grinned brightly at the nickname I came up with. He smiled down at me, looking ahead at the still tracking Connor.

"Anything you'd like, sweetie. Just... not out in public."

"Thank you, Grandpa Kenny Ken!"

* * *

 **From Haytham-** _"Never judge a book by its cover."_

* * *

 **A/N- I WOULD IMAGINE HAYTHAM BEING THAT KIND OF GRANDFATHER THAT WOULD LET HIS GRANDCHILDREN DO ANYTHING THEY WANT AS LONG AS IT'S NOT OUT IN PUBLIC OR AROUND OTHER TEMPLARS, OKAY?! I FIND THAT PRETTY ADORABLE!**

 **I might make this a full on story where Reader-chan just goes on missions with Connor and gives his targets some little kid advise.**


End file.
